Torn Between You Two
by teenvogue123
Summary: Harry: free of Ginny and ready for 8th year. Draco: back to hogwarts, trying to redeem himself. Devlin: engaged to Draco, might be in love with Harry, torn between the two. It's gonna be a crazy  last year for everyone. ignore eplilouge,also Snape's alive
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express in hopes of one amazing and relaxing year of school. It was one last time to be young before he was thrust into the real world, the world where he was expected to become head auror and marry Ginny. Both of those offers had already been made. Days after Harry had defeated Voldemort he had been offered the prize position of Head Auror. It seemed a little too brash when it was offered to him. Sure he had saved the wizarding world, but that still didn't change the fact that he was only seventeen at the time. Harry had refused and after many months the ministry had backed down. Harry was relieved although Ron told him he was crazy to turn down such an offer. Harry didn't care though. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Ron finally broke down and agreed to join him.

A lot of people were going back to finish their seventh year. Although it was unclear where all the new eighth years would go they would not be going back to the traditional dorms. When Harry found this out he almost jumped for joy. Another post war thing that had been bothering him was the fact that Ginny seemed to assume that they would be getting back together. As much as Harry loved the safety she provided him he couldn't be with her. She was more of a sister to him than anything. Ginny had an opposite idea and she tried everything she knew how to try and pull him in again. They only made Harry run, Ron gag, and Hermione roll her eyes.

This year would be different though. Harry had made amends with Ginny before his birthday. She wasn't trying to seduce him anymore, but she still was convinced they were meant to be. Harry had given up on bursting her bubble. He didn't have to worry about Ginny anymore. The only thing Harry was worrying about was getting good grades. He still wanted to be an Auror, but this time with the pre-requisites. Ron wanted the same thing and Hermione wanted to help build S.P.E.W. up again. He was glad for Hermione though. She was the only one who really wanted to go back to Hogwarts. She wasn't one to leave her education undone. He smiled at the memory of her begging a very stubborn Ron to come with them.

"This looks like the only empty compartment." Harry's mind cleared and he followed his friends. Harry sat across from Hermione and Ron who were already snuggling next to each other. Harry looked away, both to be polite and because it made him a little sad. He was happy for them both, but he couldn't help feel like a third wheel. When he was with Ginny it was always the four of them, but now that they were broken up she was back with Dean Thomas. This only left Harry alone. Harry gave a small sigh and he moved so his legs were across the seat and his head rested against the cool window. They all settled into a pattern of semi comfortable silence. Harry began to fall asleep when he heard the door open.

"Can I sit here?" Harry opened his eyes to a girl standing in the doorway. She looked about his age. She has dark wavy hair and tan skin. She was beautiful. Her eyes which seemed to be move around and searching all their faces for an answer were a light shade of lavender. That's not what caught Harry's attention most though. It was her accent. She was clearly American.

"Of Course," Hermione said and she took a seat right by Harry. She gave him a shy smile and Harry blushed a little. Harry saw her cheeks were a little pink as well and she looked away. He hastily moved his tangled hair to cover his scar. He wanted to avoid another person only seeing him as Harry Potter. Harry wasn't exactly sure what went on in the states during the war, but he knew that they still were up to date on what was going on. He wondered if she would recognize him right away. "I'm Hermione by the way."

"I know who you all are," The girl said and Harry rolled his eyes. He wished someone wouldn't know who he was. "My name is Devlin Mellark. You can just call me Devin."

Hermione gasped at this. Both Ron and Harry sent her odd looks. Devin just blushed more and sank a littler in her seat. "I can't believe I'm meeting you!"

"Well it's an honor to meet the saviors." Devin said. Ron sat a little straighter. Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione seemed unfazed.

"Never mind us! You are one of the brightest witches of our generation!" Hermione gushed and Devin gave a little laugh.

"Second best actually, I think if I remember correctly that you came before me in Witch Weekly's greatest witches under twenty." Devlin said.

"Well you deserved first!" Hermione insisted. Ron gave Harry a bewildered look. Never in their life had they heard Hermione insist that someone was better than her. They had heard her begrudgingly accept it, but never had she been so determined to make sure someone was better than her. Yet here she was insisting that this American girl was better than her. That was saying a lot since Hermione was someone who had done amazing things in the war. She did help save the wizarding world after all.

"Thanks very kind of you, but I must disagree. You're Hermione Granger. All I've done is come up with a few silly incantations." Devin said with a slight blush.

"Like what?" Ron asked. Hermione had since moved out of his arm, much to Harry's amusement.

"Oh um…" Devin looked embarrassed. Harry looked at her curiously.

"Devlin created a spell that translates different languages!" Hermione helped. Both boys stared at her in wonder.

"It's not that big of a deal. I only created it because I couldn't understand the foreign exchange student we got last year." Devin said with a laugh. Harry smiled at her and Ron laughed as well.

"You've invented more though!"

"Yes I have. They are silly though. They perfect hair or move water. They are nothing like what I'm working on now." Devin said with a sly smile and Harry could tell she was warming up to them.

"What are you working on?" Harry asked, pleased when she moved her body towards him.

"It's kind of a mind reading spell," She said.

"A WHAT?" Ron asked. Hermione seemed to glow with excitement. Harry stared at her in wonder.

"Well it allows you to see people's memories' and thoughts, but-," Devin started, but was interrupted by the door opening. Everyone looked to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of them. His white blonde hair hung naturally around his forehead and he stood proudly. Devlin's face went cold when she saw him. Hermione and Ron glared at him.

"Leave you git!" Ron snarled.

"Relax weasel I'm just here to collect my girlfriend," Draco said and coolly and moved his eyes down to Devlin. Harry felt the girl go tense beside him. Devlin got up anyway and grabbed her bag. She sent a cold glare to Draco before turning back to the stunned golden trio.

"Sorry I have to leave, but I'll see you all later," She said before sneering at Draco. "As for you, I'm not your girlfriend." She pushed past Draco and headed down the train corridor, Draco downcast his eyes before following her. Ron snickered and Hermione looked stunned. They didn't say anything though. Harry moved back to his previous position. He wondered what was going on with Malfoy and Devlin. He had called her his girlfriend, yet she point blank told his otherwise. He wondered if maybe he still had hope with her. He would just have to wait and hope.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Devlin Rose Mellark was angry would be an understatement. She glared incessantly at the blonde boy across from her. Draco just smirked at her although she could see he hid his fear in his eyes. Pansy and Blaise watched with interest and amusement. Devin didn't care though. She crossed her legs and folded her arms. She ignored the bumpy path that led to Hogwarts. All she wanted to do was glare until she had managed to burn a hole in Draco's head. So far her school year sucked. She had been preparing for this since her mother told her about getting to know her future husband. She didn't think that Draco deserved such a title. He was simply the man she was going to marry. They would be married by law and magic, not by love. She used to imagine when she was fourteen that when being sent away to England she and Draco would fall madly in love. They were nowhere near that point. Now at eighteen all she wanted was to be free and date whoever she wanted. Now she was stuck and worst of all Draco had also managed to kill any form of social life she wanted.

Sure she liked Blaise and Pansy was a good friend, but it's even she knew they were despised for what had happened during the war. Devin had hoped that she could be friends with Hermione Granger. Pansy was smart enough, but all she ever wanted to talk about where boys and makeup. Devin didn't think she had gotten a single letter from Pansy that didn't have at least a paragraph about her newest slytherin crush. Devin had indulged Pansy as they grew up, but she wanted a more intellectual friend. It had been just her luck to find the only non-Draco semi empty compartment had held the golden trio. She hadn't expected them all to be so nice especially to an American. She would just have to find another time to chat with Hermione. Devin was almost relieved when she was told that she would be sorted into Ravenclaw although house didn't matter much for the eighth years. In all the letters she and Draco had been forced to write each when they were younger, Draco would constantly complain about the "stupid bloody Gryffindor's and their stupid bloody faces."

The carriage had stopped and Draco offered his hand to help her out, but she just hopped out. They made their way towards the castle. Devin had only been to the Headmistress's office to be sorted over summer. She had apparated with her mom and they went straight to professor McGonagall. So she was stuck mindlessly following the three Slytherins into the great hall. She noticed four tables and was memorized by the ceiling. Devin look saw a table in the middle and left Draco without so much as a goodbye. She found a seat beside a girl with blonde hair almost as bright as Draco's.

"Hello my name is Luna Lovegood," The girl said and smiled at Devin. Her voice was so soft and mystical it sounded like a dream. Devin smiled warmly.

"I'm Devlin, but you can call me Devin." She said and the two exchanged a smile.

"Are you from the states?" Luna asked.

"Yes my dad is English, but my mom is American. I was raised in America though because my mom wanted me to go to her old school." Devin told Luna. She fiddled with the blue striped tie.

"That sounds wonderful. My father once told me that nargles tend to avoid the states because it's not old enough." Luna said with a distant glint in her eyes. Devin gave a carefree laugh. She has never met someone one quite like Luna. Devin knew that Luna's father had that crazy magazine, but she had never really read it. All of her friends mostly read Witch Weekly or one of those trashy magazines. Devin moved her fingers away from her tie and instead looked around for Harry. She didn't miss Draco glaring at her, but she just stuck her tongue out and continued her look for Harry. He was sitting with Hermione and Ron, but was looking at her. She smiled shyly and Harry blushed. Maybe Devin's school year wouldn't be so bad after all.

Harry tore his gaze away from Devin when the new first years blocked his view. Harry bit his lip in annoyance while Hermione quirked her eyebrow at him. He felt Ginny's arm up against his and tried not to push her off the end of the bench. All he cared about now was Devin. Sure he had only talked to her for a few minutes, but there was something about her. It was surprising to know that Hermione thought this girl was better than her. Hermione never thought that because after a while of being told you're the greatest witch of your generation you start to believe so. Harry moved to look at Draco. He was sitting alone with Pansy and Blaise. Harry did feel bad they were excluded from even their own house. Harry had tried to save Draco because he own Draco's mum a life debt. He supposed that Draco owed him one as well.

"Stop staring at Malfoy," Hermione said. Ron snickered beside her.

"I'm not," Harry offered, but they both just rolled their eyes.

"Harry I know you like Devlin and what happened on the train was rather odd," Hermione said gently. Ginny suddenly perked up and narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"Who's this now?" Ginny asked.

"Some girl we met on the train that Harry was all shy around, but then her boyfriend took her away." Ron said and Harry felt Ginny relax beside him. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes or say something that would get her and Ron mad.

"Is she new then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes she's from the states and apparently dating Draco Malfoy," Hermione said tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Ginny laughed.

"I wonder if she's an American girl just trying to get rich off a Malfoy. It seems she hasn't heard her boyfriend is a death eater. That poor girl!" Ginny mocked and Harry watched Hermione turn an icy glare on her.

"That girl you speak of is very nice! Plus I doubt she needs Draco for money."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked while piling his plate with food as soon as it appeared after the sorting.

"Well the Mellark family is a very powerful family. They are just as rich and pureblood as the Malfoy's or even the Black's except they obviously weren't followers of Voldemort. Devin's father went to America before Voldemort's first rise to power and fell in love with an American girl. I guess they have just stayed." Hermione told them all while she calmly put a lump of mash potatoes on her plates.

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked amazed. Hermione just smiled brightly at him.

"I read," She said simply.

"That still doesn't explain why she and Malfoy had clearly different opinions about their relationship." Harry questioned.

"Well I suppose an arranged marriage could have been made when they were younger. It is very common for purebloods as you know," Hermione said. "Although usually most marriages must have happen by eighteen,"

"Well that ruins any chance that Harry has," Ron said once his mouth was clear of food.

"Only if they are engaged, maybe if she likes you enough you can convince her to break the contract." Hermione told Harry with a pointed look. Harry looked back over at Devin who was chatting happily with Luna. Her skin glowed in the light of the great hall. She did have great skin. He felt Ginny lightly elbow him in his side, but he still did not look away. There was something about Devin that intrigued him and engaged or not he was going to get her. He turned back to his plate with a grin on his face. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts he did not even notice the heated glare from Draco across the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

The new eighth year common room was quite different from what all the students where used to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found that out quickly. Instead of their usual warm red and shining gold the common room was dressed in silver, purple, gray, black, and white. The desks in the corner of the room were made of black wood with black wood chairs that adorned purple cushions. Couches dressed in cool colored, silk pillows sat in front of a warm looking stone fire place. Large stained glass windows, that portrayed all four house mascots, flooded the room in multi-colored light. On either side of the main entrance were two staircases. All the eighth years stood frozen at the door though. There were no house colors and the dorms were located an equal distance away from the other houses. There were no divisions, nothing to create separation. Harry could have stared at the room all day, until Draco Malfoy decided to push past him.

"Get out of the way potty!" He yelled and snickered at the golden trio. Harry just rolled his eyes and was about ready to tell Draco off, when Devlin showed up.

"Shut up," She said to him quickly. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but had apparently decided against it, and shut his mouth. She glared at him, which Draco quickly returned. They held their glaring contest, while other students moved around them to their dorms. They stayed this way, until Ron had the idea to insult Draco.

"Malfoy I didn't know you were so soft around your girlfriend," Ron said and looked at Harry expectantly. Hermione slapped him on the arm, and held a satisfied grin from his yelp. Devin and Draco looked away from each other. Draco's cheeks tinged pink.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Devin rushed up to the girls dorms where Hermione followed her. Pansy chased after her as well. Draco set his icy glare on Ron before leaving. Harry shook his head at Ron before leaving as well. Ron found himself face to face with a smirking Blaise Zambini.

"What are you smirking at?" Ron asked, wishing it had come out more venomous. Ron tried to keep his hatred of Slytherins at low since this new school year, but with Zambini standing there looking like he had devised some devious plan, reminded him of his hate for their ignorance.

"I'm just looking forward to this interesting year," Blaise said and turned to go to his dorm. He turned around once more to Ron, the smirk still on his face. "See you later roomie." Ron watched him go and wandered why he agreed to go back to Hogwarts. He should have just joined the Aurors straight away. It was too late now.

* * *

Hermione raced after Devin, vaguely aware that Pansy was following her. She saw Devin enter a room at the end of the hall and went after her. Pansy was only a few feet behind. Hermione entered the room and stopped in awe. She knew that Devin had thrown herself onto one of the beds, but Hermione was stuck in the doorway. The new dorms were nicer and brighter than her old Gryffindor dorm had been. The room was still a circle, but with four beds instead. The old room's dark woods and deep colors were replaced with a lighter look. The bed posts looked like white tree branches that held lavender colored bed clothes and grey and blue pillows. The walls were the same lavender shade and the floors were light wood. Big clear windows gave off natural light and a view of the lake. Hermione only moved when Pansy pushed past her. She saw Pansy stop too.

They both shared a look of disbelief before remembering who the other was. Devlin who had sat up at their entrance looked at them curiously. She stood in front of both them and snapped her fingers in their faces. Hermione moved around the room until she noticed that the bed closest to the window's headboard had her name written in gold letters. She noticed all of her things were there as well. She saw that Devin's bed also had her name. She looked at the other two: Luna and Pansy. Hermione tried to her hide her distaste, but Pansy looked plain out raged.

"Looney AND Granger!" She bellowed and turned to glare at Hermione who looked taken back.

Devin rolled her eyes at Pansy. "Calm down Pansy," she said disinterested. Devin gave Hermione an apologetic smile and a half shrug before looking back at Pansy. She tugged on her short black hair and averted her gaze from Hermione to the floor. Hermione sat down on her bed and looked down as well. They stayed in an awkward silence until Luna drifted into the room. A dreamy smile graced her lips. She simply danced to her bed and sat down, oblivious to the situation.

"Hello everyone," Luna said peacefully. They all turned to look at her. Devlin grinned back. Hermione gave her a meek smile in return, while Pansy struggled to contain her rage. Luna smiled again before falling gracefully onto her bed. Devin giggled at Luna's antics. Her laugh faded into the silence. Devin moved to her trunk and moved to get ready for bed since it seemed no sort of truce would be made tonight.

Pansy looked at Hermione, who now swinging her feet back and forth on the edge of her bed. Pansy swallowed the lump in her throat and let it crush the nervous fluttering in her stomach. She was slytherin and they didn't let themselves get nervous about any as an apology. A year ago Pansy would have thought that Slytherins didn't apologize, but she had no right to arrogant any more. She slowly approached Hermione's bed, hating the sounds of her shoes on the wood. Hermione looked up as she approached.

"I'm sorry," Pansy said looked down. It was so quiet that Pansy wondered if it was even heard. The sounds of Devin had stopped and Pansy heard Luna sit up in her bed. Hermione looked up at her. She looked like she might say something, but Pansy cut her off. "I'm so sorry. I know ruined everything. I was just so scared. I thought that since I was slytherin I would be protected and I was from the Carrows, but everyone at school hated me. Everyone glared at the snake on my chest and they thought I was a death eater. Even slytherins were too afraid to talk to me. I had the company of Crabbe and Goyle, but that isn't much. Blaise and Draco were just as secluded. We couldn't talk though. Draco had that disgusting mark on his arm and he was too afraid to do anything, but stare into space for hours on end. Blaise would lock himself up in his room. I was alone and frightened. I'm sorry."

Pansy had tears falling down her cheeks by the time she had finished. Luna looked on with an expression of distant sadness. Devin kept her eyes on the floor, while Hermione surprised everyone. She moved and hugged Pansy. Pansy was shocked, but she couldn't help, but openly sob into Hermione's shoulder. Hermione soothed her hair down. "It's alright Pansy."

"It's not!" She choked out.

"Pansy we all do things out of fear. I know that you thought giving Potter to the Voldemort would protect you." Hermione said and found forgiving Pansy easier that she would have thought. They stayed like this until Pansy had managed to control her sobs.

"You don't understand! I lied that night!" Pansy practically yelled though as she tried to control her breathing.

"What do you mean?" Luna's mystical voice drifted to them.

"I told everyone we should give Potter to _him_ because he would easily killed Potter, but I didn't want that. I wanted Potter to win. Draco, Blaise and I were trapped in a secluded hell. When Draco didn't come back after Easter I knew something was wrong, but we couldn't say anything. Hogwarts was lined with death eaters there was nothing I could do, but support you know who. Believe me Granger it's always been Potter. Even Draco will admit that death eater talk and slytherin pride were what was keeping us alive. I wanted Potter to save us that night and I wanted it fast, so I faked hate." Pansy admitted before she broke into tears ago.

"It's Hermione."

"What?" Pansy asked looking at Hermione. She mindlessly wiped tears away.

"If you want this to work then you have to call me by my first name." Hermione said simply and offered Pansy a slight smile and extended hand. Pansy gave a cry of joy and hugged Hermione.

"Thank you." She breathed into Hermione's messy locks. Hermione blinked away her own tears. Luna smiled and Devin grinned. As Hermione and Pansy detached, they each wiped away a tears. Devin gave them both an overjoyed look.

"Yay! Roomie love!" Devin cheered pumping her fist in the air. Hermione and Pansy exchanged a glance before laughing at the too happy girl.

* * *

To find out that he would be sharing a room with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini was another thing adding to Harry's dread. He should have expected it though. There were no house colors, so why separate the dorms either. The dorms were different looking than his dorms. It was all black woods and steely grays, midnight blacks, and pearly whites. The names of his dorm mates were written in sliver print on the headboards of the beds. His was right next to Ron's which was by Blaise, which of course was next to Draco's. Harry didn't exactly fancy waking up almost across from two slytherins each day, but he would have to endure it. Draco looked up as Harry entered, but quickly avoided his gaze. Harry went to his own bed and laid down. He busied himself with studying the ceiling.

"Do you know how Devin is?" Harry heard Draco ask as Blaise entered the room. Blaise's response was too quiet to be heard from where Harry though. They continued a whispered conversation that Harry could not make out. Harry toed off his black school shoes and considered just sleeping in his black pant and gryffindor sweater and tie, but then Ron entered the dorm. His expression was one of disbelief and thinly veiled anger. Ron made a non-intelligible grunt towards Harry and got ready for bed. Blaise and Draco had stopped talking as soon as Ron entered. All four boys dressed for bed and turned out the lights. The heavy silence made it easier to sleep for them all.

* * *

Harry and Ron waited outside the girl's dorm stairs for Hermione the next morning. Harry tried to ignore Ron's now unstoppable complaining of their room situation. Harry saw Luna and Devin come down from the dorms. They both donned their Ravenclaw attire. When Luna wandered past and said Hello to Ron, he gave another famous grunt. She just smiled at Harry. He noticed she was blushing, but he put it off to something else. He grinned at Devin.

"Why hello Harry," She ginned back up at him.

"So how was your first night here?" He asked.

"It was interesting for sure," She said slyly. Devin loosened the tie around her neck. "I've never had to wear a school uniform before." Harry looked at her surprised and was about to ask further, but Ron butted in.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked rudely. Devin glanced towards the stairs and back at him. She didn't seem to mind his rudeness at all.

Ron moved his gaze to the dorm stairs and everyone heard Hermione's laughter float down the circular staircase. Ron waited impatiently. Harry almost expected him to tap his foot as well. Harry finally saw Hermione and was relieved, but that soon passed as he saw she was laughing with Pansy Parkinson. They didn't seem to notice Harry's surprised expression and Ron's pure rage. Pansy skipped off to an equally shocked Blaise and angry Draco. Hermione beamed at them both. "Hi boys."

"Hermione, why were you talking to that cow?" Ron demanded in an angry whisper. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry glared at Ron. He made his way over to Devin and Luna.

"Honestly Ron! The war is over and she apologized. You would have done the same if you were in her position." Hermione scolded him. Ron looked outraged and looked at Harry for support, but he had already left.

"I would have never given up Harry no matter my house. I would never leave!" Ron argued. Hermione glared at him this time.

"If I recall you did leave actually. You didn't leave a school full of able fighters. No, you left your two best friends." Hermione said coldly and quickly left to find Harry.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! sorry it took so long! Consider it a present for the part two preimere where I tonight will be wearing my awesome slytherin sweater and tie! haha**


End file.
